1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scheduling method for a multi-core system, more particularly to a multi-core stream processing system and scheduling method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional multi-core stream processing system, since workloads of respective stream processing units differ from each other, the utilization rate of each stream processing unit cannot be optimized, thereby adversely affecting system performance.